Under The Eye-Pack
by Kat nee-san
Summary: He was gone, after his innocence was destroyed he left, but, 2 years later he's back at the Order, but the Earl and the Noahs are after him, what will he do? And did his innocence really shattered? Rated T, rating may change later. Yaoi warning, don't like, don't read! Uke Lavi! I don't own the cover image!
1. Prolog

Kat: My very first DGM story, I had this idea in my head for a quiet long time.. Alright let's start the the story!

* * *

**He was gone, after his innocence was destroyed he left, but, 2 years later he's back at the Order, but the Earl and the Noahs are after him, what will he do? And did his innocence really shattered?**

* * *

**Prolog**

Allen sighed, he felt like the world around him was moving in a slow motion, every minute seemed like a hour and every month seemed like a year to him.

It was like this since Lavi was gone.

After the older exorcists innocence was destroyed by the Noah of pleasure and his master was killed in front of his eyes, he lost himself completly.

He barely ate or slept, he was only the shadow of his formen self.

Allen had a hard dealing with Mana's death so he know how it felt to Lavi to lost his "father", he tried everything to make the usagi smile again but nothing worked, and after 2 months, he went to bring Lavi breakfast but he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

He found a letter. He read it and was already crying when he got to the end.

_"Anyone who find this,_

_I'm sorry to tell you but I'm leaving the Black Order._

_Everything will be better without me, i'm just a dead-burden to all of you right now, nothing more._

_I am no help for the Order in my condition, i'm not an exorcist or a bookman anymore, i lost my way and i go and try to find it again._

_Please don't come after me, i'm already long gone._

_Good luck, Lavi."_

Allen show the letter to Komui, Lenalee, Kanda and Krory. They all had different reactions.

Lenalee broke down crying, Krory next to her holding her arm while he tried to hold back his own tears. Komui fall back to his chair, his head in his hands and Kanda had his face turned on them, his fists cleching tightly.

"Baka Usagi..." - he wishpered

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

And there is he now, looking trought the window, wishing if he could see his beloved bunny again.

Yes, he had -no, still have feelings for the older ex-exorcist.

He was about to close the window when when he heard a "BOMM" and saw smoke rises from the trees. He saw fire too, he knew something was really wrong when he saw the akumas. And what's worse, he saw a..

Noah.


	2. He's back!

Kat: Chapter one! He's back!

* * *

**He was gone, after his innocence was destroyed he left, but, 2 years later he's back at the Order, but the Earl and the Noahs are after, what will he do? And did his innocence really shattered?**

* * *

**He's back!**

* * *

Allen run as fast as he could, Kanda and Krory following behind him, Lenalee stayed at the order in the change if the akumas would try to attack it.

When they got to where they saw the fire all they could feel was the burning heat and they could see nothing just the bright yellow, orange and red flames.

Then a voice spoke.

"Usagi-chan~ Stop it already and admit you want to be with meee~" - The Noah of pleasure said in a childish voice

"Haha, stop making me laugh, you know i don't want to do a thing with you and i want nothing more than to destroy your so called family and the Millenium Earl!" - answered an angry but still silky, and soft male voice.

A voice the exorcist knew way too well.

Then the flames parted showing a slender figure, standing in a burned tree branch, his wild, flaming red hair (which was shoulder leght) was blowed by the wind.

He wore a pair if middle thigh long black boots, a white jean, and waist leghted black coat, his orange scarf was still around his neck but he didn't wore his eye-pack, eventought his right eye was closed.

"Lavi?" - Allen asked happy to see his old friend.

Lavi just smiled but it was soon wanished from his face when Tyki attacked him trying to hit his head but Lavi managed to block it then made a filpback and landed greatfully on his feet.

Tyki countinued to attack him but Lavi blocked every single one.

The boys looked at him with awe, but Allen soon noticed that the akumas were around them in a circle. He activated his anti-akuma weapon and started to shoot down the deamons, as Kanda ad krory fighted with other akumas too.

But there were too much of them, they couldn't hold on for to long.

"Allen!" - Krory screamed, when an akuma attacked Allen from the behind.

Allen tried to turn around but it was too late, he watched with wide eyes as the level 2 attacked him.

Suddenly Lavi jumped down from the air right to the head of the level 2, destroying it.

Allen was beyond shocked to see Lavi distroying a level 2 with such an ease, and what's more,he did it just like Leanalee does it!

Lavi landed on the ground before ordering the others to get away from the other, Kanda tried to say no but the look in Lavi's eye told him to do so or he could die.

Allen and the other run and hide behind a big rock, watching as Lavi started to spin around when all the akumas were around him in a circle.

His eyes were closed, then they looked at Tyki shouting at the akumas to back of, the exorcists didn't understand why would he do something like that, until...

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" - they heard as Lavi screamed his old innocence's attack and saw a big spiral of fire coming from Lavi's body dostroying all the akumas like a tornado (it was).

A minute later the fire stopped and all the akumas were destroyed. Lavi stood there, he opened his eyes.. and in his right eye there were an innocence.. shining bright and green...

* * *

_To be countinued..._


	3. After war

**Kat: Thanks for Graffiti-Kami, yoshimoriXsenXgen, MidoriHikari00 and one lovely Guest for the review! And thenks for the 3 fav and 4 follow too! :D**

**This chapter is only 452 words long! SOORRRYYYY! TT_TT**

* * *

_**Chapter two! After war.**_

* * *

He was gone, after his innocence was destroyed he left, but, 2 years later he's back at the Order, but the Earl and the Noahs are after, what will he do? And did his innocence really shattered?

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

He was running, he didn't know where, the akumas were chasing after him, trying to kill him, the Noah of Pleasure was chasing just as well.

Lavi ran, the wind blowed his once scarlet hair which was now pale orange, his deep emerald eye and peach skin lost it's colour and now it was pale, his eye almost lifeless.

There was a trail of blood in his left arm, the sleeves were torn off, in his left leg there was a long and deep cut, blood pouring out of it.

He was gone from the Black Order for more than 6 months and since then the Earl and his allies wouldn't leave him.

He was tired, worn out and weak.

He tripped on a root and fell the akumas were coming on him, Tyki had a devilish smile on his face and said:

"Kill him."

Lavi was getting ready to die when suddenly a flash of pain went through his body, the center of it was his right eye. He lifted his right hand to touch it when he felt something warm flowing down his face. Blood. It was blood flowing out of his eye, that was the moment when he noticed that his eye-pack was on the ground.

The akumas were circling around him, then went to attack him.

Suddenly another flash of pain went through his body and he screamed.

His eyes wide open and a big whirl of fire appeared around him, destroying all the akumas, even Tyki had to jump away to survive.

When the flames died, Lavi was there, unharmed and safe. He looked at Tyki right into the eyes, Tyki was beyond shocked.

He was shocked because in Lavi's right eye there was something shining bright and green.

"I-it can't be... a-an innocence?" - asked the noah.

That was the time when Lavi realized that his innocence never shattered.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

There was he now, standing in front of his friends after two years, he was ready to be a part of the Black Order again.

* * *

**Kat: So sorry but i won't update for at least a weak to a month because I have a LOTS OF final exams! :'(**


	4. Reunion Part 1

Kat: Sorry for long time without update.. It's a short chapter, I know it, but i don't really have time because of my exams.. TT^TT Anyway, please enyoj it!

Oh.. wait a minute! This chapter is 616 words long! It's the longest right now! Wel.. if I think about it it's not so good since there is only four chapter yet... -_-"

Oh, and there is some Yuvi for you guys in this chapter, kissy, kissy~ _

PS.: Sorry for my grammar errors! I will try to fix them, I promise! I there aren't that much in this chapter.. You know english is not my first language... O.o

* * *

**He was gone, after his innocence was destroyed he left, but, 2 years later he's back at the Order, but the Earl and the Noahs are after him, what will he do? And did his innocence really shattered?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion Part 1**

* * *

Allen's eyes were wide open, he just couldn't believe that _his- their_ Lavi was standing right in front of _him- them_.

What's more, he saved them with his formen innocence's attack!

While he was standing there like a stone with Krory next to his right and Kanda behind them, (AN: They were just as shocked as him and Lavi placed his eye-pack back on too just to make things clear) Lavi ran up to the and gave Krory and him a bear-hug.

After they realized that their long gone friend was hugging them, they immediately returned the favor. (AN: Right now Lavi was the shortest all of them, Allen grew quiet tall too much to the older exorcist's annoyance)

"Guys! I missed you sooooo much~" - Lavi said in a sing-sang voice while letting go of them.

"We missed you too!" - they said in the same time.

They were smiling at each other, enjoying the reunion, when Lavi noticed that Kanda had his back againts them.

"Yuu-chan..." - Lavi said trying to touch his old friend's shoulder but Kanda slapped his hand away and looked at him with angry eyes.

"You... how dared you leave us without a word!" - he shouted and grabbed the redhead's wrist.

"Y-Yuu-chan..." - Lavi sutterted, Kanda then pulled him to himself.

The two other exorcists were ready to protect Lavi, but they were rather shocked when they saw what Kanda did.

**KANDA YUU HUGGED LAVI!**

Lavi was shocked too, he was pushed against Kanda's chest, the older boys left hand holding his wrist and his other hand wrapped around his waist.

Kanda then leaned and whispered into his right ear.

"I missed you.. baka usagi.. Don't you dare to disappear again!" - he said tightning his hold on the smaller boy.

Lavi blushed and whispered: "I missed you too Yuu-chan... I really did.."

They stayed like this for a while until a "KHHMMM" from Allen woke them up from their daydreaming and they jumped away from each other and blushed in a deep shade of red (AN: uhmm.. well.. Lavi did).

"We should go back to the Order, I bet the others would be happy to see you." - Allen said.

"Yeah, it would be good to see everyone again." - Lavi said and smiled sweetly.

They started to go back to the Order not noticing the shadow on one of the unburned trees.

Tyki smiled evily and spoke to his butterfly: "Phrase one successful, we now just have to wait for Hyō."

* * *

Kat: Sooooo, you guys wonder why is Tyki happy, or who is Hyō? You do? Then please review and I will update as soon as I can! Again. Please R&R!


End file.
